Shirt
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Stiles is missing one of his shirts.
1. Shirt

**So I was scrolling through one of my many tags on tumblr. And I saw this post. I wonder if Derek gave back Stiles's t-shirt he borrowed in episode 9 or kept it. Then as a bit of an after thought, said person said, someone please write a fic.**

**Well, gears started turning. And here we are.  
And it started going in a certain direction but then as I was writing something else happened in my brain and I had to hash the idea and run with the new one.**

**I of course posted it there, because that's where the idea came from but you know, sharing is caring. SO here you guys go.**

**Onward yeah?**

* * *

Stiles frowned as he rifled through his shirt drawer, the teen picked up each shirt and then threw it over his shoulder when it wasn't the one he was looking for. By now there was a messy, pile of shirts behind him. He was lifting his orange and blue polo shirt out of the drawer when it hit him. "Derek," he breathed in realization.

The teen turned around and stumbled towards his desk and took hold of his phone. Fingers skillfully running over the screen he swiped them quickly before it landed on the name: Sour Wolf. The brunette licked at his lips, thumb hovering over the name. "No," he breathed, "Derek wouldn't have it."

The electronic device was tossed onto his desk, "Why in the hell would he keep your shirt Stiles, this has to be the most ridiculous thing you've ever thought of."

With that said Stiles made his way back towards his drawer, "You just misplaced it," he mumbled to himself as his hands dug in and he continued his search.

It had been hours and Stiles had no such luck in finding his brown shirt. He tore his dresser part and his closet and nothing. And now he was spending the rest of the night stuffing his clothes back into his dresser and his closet because his dad had to come in and assert his authority. Now he was sure, very sure that Derek had his shirt.

Derek let out a content sigh as he grasped the soft cotton material in his hands. It still smelled of Stiles and he absolutely loved it. Yep. And there was no way Stiles was getting this shirt back. The lycan turned over from his spot on his bed, head buried in the shirt his eyes drifted shut. Just as he closed them he was jolted awake. He growled as he reached for his phone, he glared at the screen. "Stiles," he barked, "you better have a good reason as to why you are calling me!"

"Do you have my shirt?"

Derek took in a sharp breath, "What shirt?" he growled, thanking to the highest power that Stiles wasn't a werewolf.

Stiles sighed, "You know, my shirt, the one that you borrowed when I made you strip in front of Danny and I?"

"No," Derek frowned, "Why would I keep your shirt?"

"Well I don't know, it's just, it's missing."

Derek licked at his lips, his grip tightened around the cotton material, "I don't have it Stiles," he ground out.

"Well…" the teen said, voice trailing off, "thanks…goodbye."

"Bye Stiles," Derek rushed out as he slammed his thumb on the end call button.

Stiles stared at his phone and frowned. "I think, I think you're lying," he breathed.

It had been a week and Stiles had cleaned out his closet, his dresser and done the laundry and the shirt hadn't shown up. He wracked his brain to make sure that maybe he had worn it and had thrown it across his room in a haste to change. But no, he'd remember and he didn't remember wearing it because he had been wearing his plaid shirts and none of them even matched with the missing cotton material. "Derek Hale," he mumbled as he closed his closet door, "I swear on my comic book collection you have it."

"I don't," Derek frowned as he entered the teen's room through the window.

"I'm sure you do."

"I do what?" Derek asked in confusion.

Stiles turned around, eyebrow raised, "My shirt. You have it?"

Derek glared, "I don't!"

Stiles crossed his arms and eyed the werewolf with an amused expression, "Derek," he breathed, "you're wearing it right now."

Derek looked down and cursed himself under his breath. "Oh," he said, "this one," he added, with a hint of, damn I got caught, in the tone of his voice.

"Yes," Stiles frowned, "that one."

"Yeah, well, I kind of forgot that it was yours," Derek tried.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You know," he said as he approached the alpha, "if you wanted to keep it all you had to do was ask.

"I don't," Derek growled, "I don't want to keep it," he added with a glare.

"Okay, well hand it over," Stiles demanded, tone light, holding amusement as he stuck out his hand.

Derek took a sharp breath, hands twitching at his side. "Well Derek?" Stiles said, eyebrow raised.

The lycan frowned. Well, two can play that game. He crossed his arms, "If I hand it over, what am I wearing out?"

"Oh, I got that covered," Stiles breathed as he backtracked and opened the top drawer of his dresser, "I washed the shirt that you left here."

Well shit. Derek thought. "Oh."

"Yes oh," Stiles clipped, "now, hand my shirt over."

Well now that plan didn't work. Derek was crossing the room with lighting speed and was pinning Stiles to the door. Time for Plan B. Scare Stiles into letting him keep the shirt. "My house!" Stiles barked, "I thought we agreed no badassery in my house! Let alone my room!"

"I'm keeping the shirt," he growled, settling for threatening because there was no way in hell he was going to let Stiles win. And there was no way in hell that he was going to let the teen know that he wanted to keep the shirt because it smelled like him and resulted in him sleeping well at night because Stiles was his mate.

Stiles licked at his lips. "Okay fine," he caved, "you can keep the shirt."

Derek nodded and did a little celebration dance in his head. "Good."

"Just one thing though."

Derek frowned but motioned Stiles to go on with a nod. Stiles reached up and grasped the material with two fists and with surprising strength he turned Derek around and pinned the werewolf to the door. Derek let out a surprise yelp-that he'd deny later-the yelp was soon drowned out by Stiles pressing an open mouth kiss to Derek's lips. The teen moved forward, hips pressing against Derek's, chests rubbing together.

The Alpha let out a groan as he reached up, one hand grasping the back of Derek's neck and the other gripping at Stiles waist. He responded back, teeth and tongue clashed. Stiles hands roamed the lycan's chest as he pulled away, "You might as well let me, what's the word, re-scent it because I'm sure it smells more like you now."

"Wha-wait how the.." Derek stuttered out.

"I don't know, a while ago, I was able to, well, read your thoughts or something along those lines."

"Oh."

Stiles laughed, "You know, you are way out character and it's so damn cute."

Derek growled, eyes flashing blue. "Yeah, you know, I think I'm starting to become immune to your threats," Stiles teased.

"Stiles," Derek ground out.

"Hey," Stiles frowned, "If you want to keep the shirt, I suggest you be nice Mr. Sour Wolf and another thing, you probably won't even hurt me anyways, what with me being your mate and all."

The lycan let out a frustrated whine, "You know what, you can have it back."

"Alright, hand it over."

"No," Derek cried out, "mine."

Stiles grinned, "You're right," he whispered as he leaned up placing a kiss on Derek's lips, "yours."

Derek nodded as he pulled Stiles close, "Mine too," he whispered kissing the brunette's forhead.

"Oh and Derek," Stiles mumbled as he buried his face in Derek's shirt-when in reality it really is his own shirt-placing a kissing on the material.

"Hmm," Derek hummed.

"That is the only one you're allowed to take because I'm not about to walk around naked."

Derek grinned. Idea he said to himself as he eyed the teen's dresser.

* * *

**So? Yes? No? Maybe? Leave a review please?**

**I've been in a writing mood. Not so much for updating Little Stilinski Hale and Derek Laws but like little one shot type things. And I'm currently working and posting these stories on a crappy wi-fi connection as I'm on a little mini vacation in Ocean Shores. And good ole Washington weather has had me cooped up in my hotel room since the beach is so damn cold and nothing but rain has been happening here. And I've realized, I've hit a slump and have had little or no inspiration in writing. But since I've gone away from home and like away from what's there and am here, I've just been on good vibrations and well, the ideas and gears in my head are turning. I need to go on this little mini vacations more often.**

**Just thought I'd share that. Because right now, I'm listening to We Could Happen and am exchanging laughs and weird random stuff with my cousin. Good times. **


	2. The Borrowed Game

**I need to stop spending hours on tumblr and getting all these crazy ideas in my head. **  
**I do. Mhmmm**

**So part two.**  
**Slightly inspired by kids. **  
**SLIGHTLY, one part, can you guess which? **

* * *

Derek looked around the side of the Stilinski household making sure no one was looking as he scaled the side of the house. Even though it was dark and it was one in the morning, the Alpha Wolf wasn't going to take chance. He slipped in to the room with ease and eyed the bed, Stiles was sleeping, dead to the world. He smiled at his mate and slowly bypassed the teen's bed as he headed towards the teen's dresser. He gently opened Stiles' shirt drawer and began grabbing the shirts that resided inside and throwing them into the duffel back that he had brought with him. He then opened all the other ones making sure he none were hiding in them. Then he headed for the closet. Once he was sure he had everything he crept back towards the window.

"Der," Stiles called out sleepily as he shifted on the bed.

Derek winced as he took a glance back. He took a deep breath and Stiles' shifted again, letting out a soft snore. The Alpha wolf exhaled loudly as he jumped out down. He took once glance at the teen's window before taking off towards his car.

Stiles was not happy. He rifled through his closet, all of drawers and he couldn't find any of his shirts. None. And him having no shirt is a problem. A big problem, he had school. The quirky teen frowned as he wracked his brain on where his- "Derek Hale," he growled as he interrupted his own thoughts, "you're dead next time I see you."

Derek grinned as he jumped into the room through the window, "Can't kill me," he said.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned around to glare at his mate, "Where are my shirts Derek?"

"Well, good question," Derek breathed.

"Haha," the teen said sarcastically then it turned into a glare, his brown eyes staring into Derek's green ones, " I mean it Derek, I can't go to school shirtless!"

"Well, see, I took them all," Derek breathed.

"I thought I told you not to take all my shirts!"

Derek laughed, "Yes and you realize that was stupid right?"

Stiles groaned, "You don't follow instructions or commands very well."

The werewolf shook his head, "Nope," he said proudly.

"Well, I have to head to school, so give just give me my shirts back please."

"No."

Stiles growled, "Derek!"

Derek sent his mate a grin, "I don't have them with me," he said.

"Okay, well then give me your shirt," Stiles ordered.

The Alpha crossed his arms, "What am I wearing out?" he asked.

"Sounds like a personal problem"

"Well this personal problem is your problem, so well it looks like you're not going to school."

"Fine," Stiles growled.

The brunette crossed his bedroom and crowded Derek against his computer desk. The lycan let out a groan as Stiles pulled Derek into a heated kiss. Derek's hands went up to grip at Stiles' waist as he pulled Stiles closer. Stiles licked at Derek's lip and tongue and teeth clashed as Derek' granted him entrance. The brunette's fingers were grabbing onto the belt loops of Derek's jeans as he pulled him towards the bed. Again with surprising strength, the brunette shoved Derek down onto the bed and climbed onto of him.

Derek welcomed his mate as he opened his legs so Stiles called fall between them and claimed Stiles mouth in another kiss. Then Derek was lifting his arms up because Stiles was tugging at the shirt and slipping it off. And then Derek was mentally cursing himself because Stiles' was no longer on top of him but at the end of the bed. "Thanks Der bear," Stiles grinned as he slipped on the cotton material.

"Stiles!" Derek barked his eyes tinged red, pupils still blown wide.

"I got school," Stiles grinned, "now you be a good boy and stay put."

"How the heck did that just happen," Derek asked himself as he heard Stiles' jeep peel out of the driveway. "Derek Hale, you really need to get your priorities straight because you are rolling over way to easily."

Stiles didn't head straight home after school, in fact he headed straight to the mall. If Derek was going to play the I "borrowed" your shirt game, he might as well play too. About an hour later Stiles was walking away with a bag full of graphic tees. And they were awesome. Yes. That's the word, awesome. Said shirts consisted of, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Captain America, Superman and Spiderman. Just for kicks Stiles bought a red power ranger shirt. He threw Zelda in there somewhere. There were a couple of shirts that had writing on them. One simply said Star Wars and that had to be his favorite. Stiles was going to have fun with this.

"Der!" Stiles called out, "I'm home!"

Derek jerked up from his spot on the teen's bed. Eyes and ears alert he scanned his surroundings trying to figure it out where he was. He relaxed when he realized that he was still in Stiles room. The werewolf turned over so he was lying on his stomach facing the doorway. He watched with tired eyes as Stiles entered the bedroom. Stiles laughed when he took notice of his mate, "Were you here all day?"

"Mhmm," Derek mumbled, "you told me stay put besides I had nowhere else to go."

"How about, I don't know, out for a run or I don't know, home?"

Derek threw the teen a look, "Oh yes, because I'm sure, your neighbors will take to me jumping out your window well, and let's add the fact that I'm shirtless!"

"Well, I got that solved," Stiles grinned, "I got you some shirts."

The dark haired man looked at Stiles with interest, eye brow raised, "I don't like the tone of your voice."

"Just sit up so I can put one of them on you," Stiles ordered as he approached the bed.

Derek's eyes flashed, "Excuse me," he growled.

"Sit. Up. Now." Stiles repeated, punctuating each word, firmly.

Derek shocked himself as he sat up, he threw his eyes to the heaven and inwardly berated his wolf for rolling over to the younger man. "Arms up," Stiles demanded, "Oh and eyes closed," he added with a grin.

"I will draw the line there," Derek ground out.

Stiles sighed as he leaned down placing a chaste kiss on Derek's lips, "Come on Der," he pleaded, "for me?

"Fine," Derek huffed as he lifted his arms and shut his eyes.

Stiles grinned as he reached into the bag and he picked a shirt at random. Hands grasped around one of the cotton material and lifted the blue Captain America shirt out of the bag. He took hold of the shirt in both hands and slipped over Derek's hands, through his mates arms till he was tugging the shirt down. "There," he breathed, "you look awesome."

Derek cracked an eye open and looked down, "Really," he growled as he looked up at his mate, "Captain America?"

"I chose one at random, the hands of fate have chosen," Stiles laughed.

"I don't like it," Derek frowned.

Stiles licked at his lips, a smile gracing his face, "Naww Der, you look awesome."

"Ridiculous!" Derek roared, "I look ridiculous!"

"No," Stiles frowned, "Awesome," he then said with a grin, "Awesome is the word you're looking for Derek."

The Alpha wolf glared, eyes flashing blue then flickering to a red, "I'm an Alpha Wolf," he growled, "I shouldn't be wearing silly t-shirts that make me look ridiculous!"

Stiles begged to differ because there was something very comical about Derek wearing a graphic t-shirt. A Captain America t-shirt to be exact and Derek, well he looked so out of character and Stiles loved every bit of it. Yep. And now that they were mates, Derek wasn't going to do any more wall slamming, in fact there would be no slamming of any kind because-

And Stiles was wrong because Derek was grasping Stiles by his belt loops and slamming the teen down onto the bed. "Stiles," Derek barked.

"Oww," Stiles groaned.

Derek gripped at Stiles' shirt, "I refuse to wear this."

"Bad werewolf," Stiles mumbled.

Derek frowned, "What?"

"No shoving Stiles," the brunette ordered, "bad."

The lycan's fingers twitched and he felt his wolf whine and it was then that Derek realized that he had hurt his mate. His heart tightened in his chest as he leaned down and nuzzled at Stiles' neck in apology. "Is okay," Stiles whispered as he reached up to card a hand through Derek's hair.

Derek whined again and Stiles sighed, "No blood, just pain, back pain, oh and neck pain and chest pain because I think you actually scratched me."

The lycan's eyes head shot up, "No," he whispered.

"I said I think Dere-and okay, yes just yep," Stiles rambled out as Derek tore apart the dark grey shirt he was wearing, "just go ahead and rip it, no problem, I mean it's not like I've got tons more of them."

"Sorry Sty," Derek whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Stiles chest where a fading red scratch mark was making its home.

Stiles sighed, "S'okay Der, it's not bleeding."

Derek whined, "Still, I hurt you."

The brunette grinned up at him, "Hey, least I know that you can still be a sour wolf."

The lycan nodded in agreement, "Yea," he said then he frowned, "wait, I'm not a sour wolf!"

Stiles laughed, "You know, other than that Derek, you're like putty in my hands because you roll over way to easily."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Shut up Stiles."

"Alright, alright," Stiles said waving a hand towards his mate, "kindly get off me please."

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Oh my god," Stiles cried out as he shoved at the Alpha's chest playfully, "Not like that, bad Derek, mind out of the gutter."

The werewolf grinned as he pitched his weight and rolled them over till Stiles was on top. His hands romanced down Stiles naked chest before it was reaching up and grasping Stiles at the back of the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Derek pitched his weight again and rolled them over so he was now on top, "Take my shirt off," he growled as pulled back for a second.

Stiles nodded, hands reaching up grasping at the bottom of the shirt and slipping it off of Derek. "If I go too far," Derek whispered, "if you feel uncomfortable, let me know?"

"Yeah," Stiles whispered, head nodding in confirmation as well, "I'll let you know."

"Asshole," Stiles grumbled.

Derek laughed as he turned over so he lay on his back next to his mate, "Way to ruin the mood."

"You couldn't I don't know use my ripped shirt to wipe our come off of our chests?"

The lycan sent his mate a grin, "No, the Captain America shirt was better."

"It's okay," Stiles grinned, "I got a green lantern shirt and it would look way more awesome."

Derek groaned, "No thanks," he said turning over burying his head into Stiles' side.

"Too bad, it's what you get for stealing all my shirts."

"Fine," Derek grunted, "you can have them all back."

"Cool, so I guess you're taking all my graphic tees?"

Derek shot up, "No! Absolutely not!"

"I can already imagine it, the shirt on you, and you saying the oath, in brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight-"

"Stiles," Derek growled interrupting the teen.

"Yes?"

"Don't," Derek warned.

Stiles licked at his lips as he wriggled towards the end of the bed, "Let those who worship evil's might-"

"Stiles!"

"-Beware my power… Green Lantern's light!" Stiles finished with a yell as scrambled towards his bedroom door, hands grasping the bag of shirts on the floor as the Alpha Wolf chasing playfully after him.

"I'm going to have that stuck in my head," Derek roared.

"Good," Stiles grinned as he reached into the bag, "can you do it after you put on the shirt?"

Derek eyed the green material in Stiles hands. He let out a sigh as he lifted his arms up and Stiles slipped it on, "See," Stiles grinned, "you look great, green looks good on you."

"I'll wear the shirt," Derek agreed, "But I won't say the oath."

"I can deal with that."

"Good," Derek mumbled as he pulled Stiles close and placed a kiss on the teen's forhead.

"I love you," Stiles breathed, "you know that right?"

"Yes," Derek hummed, "I know and I love you too."

Stiles grinned, "Did you learn your lesson?"

"I won't steal any more of your shirts," Derek grumbled.

"Good boy."

**Thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe so? Leave a review? Please?**


End file.
